Lost in You
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Aragorn is busy now that he is king, he hardly has time for his queen. Can Arwen get him to relax? Romantic, and pretty much no point. Well, it does have a point, I guess. Anyway, said to be very cute and fluffy.
1. Chapter One

  
A beautiful, raven-haired queen looked out across the stromy skies of her kingdom with worried eyes. She looked young, but was aging quickly. She was seated on a silver window seat in her elegant nightgown. Another roar of thunder echoed across the gray skies, making the queen shiver.   
  
An elderly man walked around the room, snuffing all the candles on the wall. Then he approached the queen with a single candle in his hand.  
  
Queen Arwen, are you going to bed now, or shall I give you this candle. I'm afraid I can't keep all the candles lit when others are trying to sleep.  
  
It's alright. I'm not going to bed. At least, not til Aragorn returns. Thank you for the candle.  
  
My pleasure. Goodnight, your highness, the man said as he left.  
  
Arwen silently returned to watching for her husband. Aragorn had only been gone for less than a month, but for Arwen, it felt like an eternity, especially since she was no longer an elf, she felt that every second was precious. Aragorn had left to visit Edoras, and many other small villages in Rohan, where he would help King Eomer decide what to do with Isengard, since it was so close to his kingdom. He was suppose to return this morning, but now it was almost midnight and still, Aragorn had not returned.   
  
Then, Arwen saw something out in the distance. Several horses were approaching the gates! Finally, her beloved had returned! She pulled a robe over her nightgown, and rushed into the rain to greet him. Her bare feet splashed through the puddles as she made her way to the stables where Aragorn was bound to be with his horse. She arrived just in time to see him slowly dismount his horse. A servent came and led the horse into its home. The second he saw His wife, a soft smile spread across his tired face.  
  
Oh, Aragorn, I missed you so much! Arwen sighed. She ran up a kissed him gently. He pulled her kiss deeper as he wrapped his arms around her soaking body. Finally, she pulled away.  
  
Why were you so late? she asked him.  
  
I'm so sorry, he said gently. A few of my men and I were seperated from our group for a few days. Luckily, I knew my way around Middle-Earth very well, but others did not. We still have not found a few people.  
  
That's awful! Arwen exclaimed. But they'll make it back. They are intelligent men.  
  
Aragorn nodded.   
  
You look weary, she added. Let's get home so you can rest.  
  
As they walked away from the stables, Arwen noticed Aragorn was limping a bit.  
  
What did you do to your leg?   
  
Oh, it's barely anything. When we finally caught up with everyone else, we almost colided. It scared my horse and she knocked me off. But it's fine, nothing to worry about.  
  
Arwen whispered. But she did not pester him any more. She knew he just wanted to sleep.  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Arwen awoke to find that Aragorn was already gone. She was a bit frustrated that he had woken up so early when he clearly needed rest, but he was very busy, and would probibly be home early.  
  
Arwen did not have much to do now that Aragorn was back, even though she was the queen. When he was gone, she was left to govern Gondor.   
  
That night, Aragorn had a long meeting with his council, and returned very late. Poor Arwen was left to dine alone, just as she had been for the past few weeks.  
  
When he returned, Arwen was already in bed, but she was not asleep. She felt a warm body snugle around her.  
  
Estel, you are working yourself too hard, she whispered quietly in his ear.  
  
Why are you still awake? he questioned.  
  
It's hard to sleep without you.  
  
I'm sorry Arwen. I've been so busy, I have had very little time for you. But I promise you I will make time.  
  
When will that be?  
  
Tomorrow. I will spend all morning with you.  
  
Do you promise?  
  
Of course I do. I promise.  
  
Arwen smiled as she slowly fell asleep in her love's arms.  


* * *

  
  
Arwen woke up early to make sure Aragorn would keep his promise, but apparently, it was too late. Aragorn had left. She knew in her heart it was not his fault. They had been married for less then a year, and she was still getting used to how busy Aragorn was, but it was almost as if they were still in the TA. She was in Rivendell, anxiously waiting his return, and he was gone.   
  
She could tell Aragorn needed a break. He was stressed and tired and he was limping even more. She had to find a way to get him to relax with her  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Maë Govanne, melin meles, Arwen said, when Aragorn had finally returned.  
  
Arwen, I really am sorry. I had things to do, and they could not wait.  
  
I understand, Arwen said somberly. But you have to promise me a day. Just one day this week that you will let me do whatever I want with you.  
  
That depends. What are you planning on doing with me, mëlda?  
  
I can't tell you! Arwen exclaimed. Then it would not be a suprise!  
  
A suprise? When did we decide it was going to be a suprise?  
  
We didn't. I did. Estel, you have had no time for me lately. I don't blame you, but what's the use of being here if you aren't ever here yourself?  
  
Aragorn knew that she was right. He was always busy. Alright, you win. Tomorrow I shall make sure the only thing I am doing is with you. I will tell my council that Raddeck Flitch is in charge for the day. Then all I will have to do is be with you.  
  
Arwen was overjoyed. I will hold you to your word, she said slyly.  


* * *

  
  
Arwen woke up with the sun the next day. She got up as silently as she could and pushed a chair from the corner against the door. She knew this would not keep Aragorn in, but it was simply a reminder of his promise to her. Then she went back to sleep.  
  
Apparently, Aragorn didn't even need the reminder. Arwen never felt him budge. Finally, around noon, Arwen bend over Aragorn and whispered Would you like to continued to sleep in, my lord, or would you like to wake up now?  
  
He said nothing.   
  
Still, he was silent. Arwen whispered a little louder.   
  
Then, Aragorn opened his eyes and rolled over onto Arwen, pinning her down like child.  
  
Estel! How could you!  
  
Aragorn laughed loudly, and kissed his lovely wife on the lips passionately. Arwen entangled her fingers in his snarled hair and pulled him closer.   
  
Where are we going today, mellon nin? Aragorn whispered, directly into Arwen's mouth.  
  
Somewhere special, she replied. It will be just us.  
  
So you are not going to tell me?  
  
Not yet.  
  
So you will keep me guessing then?  
  
Of course! You don't expect me to tell you what we're doing today! Where's the fun in that?  
  
Aragorn moved his kiss down Arwen's neck and onto her breasts.  
  
Estel, we have all day you know! she exclaimed.  
  
That's not nearly long enough, he answered.  
  
Oh, so it goes from I'm way to busy to spend time with you' to One day with you is not nearly long enough!' Which one do you expect me to believe?  
  
Neither. I don't expect you to do anything. It is your expectations I want to exceed today.  
  
Arwen twirled a piece of his hair between her thumb and index finger for a few, silent moments. Then she got up and went to get dressed.  
  
Let's get ready to leave. The sooner we get there, the better.  
  
Yes, ma'am, Aragorn said with a grin.  
  
You're mocking me, Arwen said, half laughing.  
  
I am not! Aragorn replied, letting his jaw drop in an exaggerated fashion. Are we going to get ready or not?  
  
Yes, sir, Arwen replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Now you're mocking me!  
  
Just a little.  
  
What did I ever do to you? Aragorn smiled, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Oh Estel, you're such an easy target. I'm sorry, I'll play nice.  
  
Then, Arwen unlooped the tie in the back of her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. Aragorn looked up in awe. It felt like it had been so long since he had seen the unclothed Arwen. So perfect. So lustrous. He stroked her back gently, feeling her body warmth on his fingertips. Then, Arwen moved her hands underneath his tunic and removed in one gentle movement. Every muscle in his body eased when Arwen let her hands slid down his arms and chest. He stepped out of his pants, leaving nothing to be desired. She also had not seen her naked partner for a while, but he was still as ruggedly handsome as she had remembered from her memories and dreams.  
  
We can't go out stark naked you know, Arwen finally said.  
  
So the two of them helped each other into their clothes. As soon as Aragorn fastened the last button on the back of Arwen's lilac dress, they exited their bedroom hand in hand.  
  
We need to get something before we leave, Arwen told Aragorn.  
  
What's that? he asked.  
  
You'll see.  
  
I might have known you would going to say that.  
  
They stopped by the kitchen to find a basket lined with a silver satin cloth.  
  
What do you think's inside? asked Aragorn.  
  
I know what's inside, so don't ask me! joked Arwen.  
  
Arwen led Aragorn out to the stables and told him that they would have to take horses. It was too far to walk. She packed the basket in back of her horse, and pulled a section of her hair back so she could see what she was doing.   
  
Follow me, Arwen said as she mounted her horse and rode on. Aragorn did the same.  
  
Keep up! she laughed as she continued to maintain the lead.  
  
Well, I can't ride faster then you if I don't know where we're going!  
  
Over that hill! Arwen cried.  
  
They raced towards the hill, with Arwen still ahead. Then, Aragorn's horse pulled up to the point where it's hooves were almost touching the hooves of Arwen's horse.  
  
Oh, no you don't! she said, as she gained so much speed her hair undid itself, leaving strands loosely flapping in the wind. She knew Aragorn couldn't have possibly have caught up with her, so she slowed down, but when she did she saw that he had been next to her the whole time!  
  
I thought the whole point of this day was to spend time together, not escaping each other!  
  
Arwen just stared. Then, they both started to laugh.  
  
We're almost there, Estel. Just into this forest.  
  
I don't believe I've ever been in here, he said. It was too small of a forest to really make a fuss about.  
  
Well, it's now our secret spot, Arwen told him.  
  
They rode into the thick forest, til they came to a small clearing.  
  
So, what do you think? Arwen asked.  
  
Oh Arwen! How did you find this!  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Aragorn stared in astonishment at the area around him, as Arwen smiled in delight that he was so pleased. They had come to a grassy clearing in the woods. Light shone through the canopy of trees like a spotlight across a sparkling pond and mini waterfall. Aragorn couldn't believe that he had not known about this place for all these years! Aragorn climbed off his horse, and so did Arwen.  
  
Arwen bent down to take off her shoes. The grass was was and soft beneath her feet.  
  
Come on Estel! The grass feels so nice!  
  
Aragorn slowly removed his shoes, letting the blades of grass gently graze the bottoms of his feet which were rough from traveling. He looked up and saw Arwen twirl in circles, laughing. Aragorn ran up to her, and grabbed her waist, making her jump and giggle. She pulled away and fell to the ground laughing. Aragorn sat down next to her, kissing her passionately on the lips.   
  
she moaned as she leaned in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her shivering body.   
  
Now are you going to tell me what's in the basket, he asked her.  
  
she said. Yes, of course I will. We're here now, so that's all that matters. I don't care about how long I can tease you.  
  
She got up and brought the basket over to where Aragorn sat, laid back and relaxed. She opened the basket to reveal a bottle of wine and a full dinner. She laid the satin cloth across the ground as a picnic blanket and rolled onto it until she was in Aragorn's arms on the slick surface.   
  
Let's have the wine now, said Aragorn huskily. Arwen laughed and nodded.  
  
Some now, some later. We have the whole day, remember.  
  
They popped the cork on the bottle of wine. The sweet fragrance filled the air as Aragorn poured the wine into two goblets.  
  
To you, my melwa wendë. If it wasn't for you, I would be the most unhappy king in all the ages.  
  
Arwen smiled, obviously delighted to be loved.  
  
Awe, meldalë Estel. You're very sweet. I am just glad to spend this life with you.  
  
They drank and ate and talked for many hours. By the time everything was gone, the sun was setting.  
  
Look at the sky! exclaimed Arwen. The sky above them was deep orange and purple for the last few moments before the sun finally set behind the trees.  
  
It looks like the day is over, whispered Aragorn sadly.  
  
I know, Arwen replied. But the night is young. It is not tomorrow yet.  
  
Aragorn smiled deviously. Then let us continue with our celebration!  
  
Arwen laughed. Let's go swimming.  
  
What? Surely you can't be serious!  
  
Yes, let's do it! You know it looks fun.   
  
And with that, Arwen unbuttoned her dress and gracefully dived into the crystal clear pool.  
  
Aragorn protested, but still he pulled off his clothes and dived in after her.  
  
He shattered the surface of the water and quickly rubbed the water from his eyes so he could find Arwen, but she had not appeared from the watery depths yet. Then, her head breached out from the water elegantly, letting her hair drip along her back. Aragorn was stunned for a moment at how beautiful she looked. But then he reminded himself that she was elf- born. Her beauty should not be suprising.   
  
She lunged at Aragorn, sending water every which way, and pulled him under the water, kissing him gently, and letting him back up.  
  
She giggled at the suprised look on his face. He swam over to her and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her in. He just wanted to touch her now that she had her clothes off. He stroked her porcelain skin, leaving nothing untouched by his graceful hands. She tangled her legs around his, moving the back of her foot along the inside of his thigh. He wrapped his fingers around her breast, massaging it gently. She whimpered as he kissed her again. His tongue rubbed the top of her mouth and graced her bottom lip before letting go.   
  
she said as softly as her voice would go. His fingers moved beyond her thighs, touching her with burning passion. She shivered the closer he touched, until she got used to the sensation. It was warm and soft on the pads of his fingers. Finally, Arwen swam to the edge and lifted herself out of the water weakly. Aragorn followed her longingly.  
  
She lay on the grass, with Aragorn next to her. Their soaking bodies were frigid from the cool eve wind. They pulled each other close, trying to warm each other. Arwen lay her head on Aragorn's chest. It rose and fell as he breathed, almost lulling her to sleep.  
  
Finally, he said, Arwen, we had better head back.  
  
She nodded. It would be warmer in their nice cozy bed. So they put their clothes back on over their drenched bodies, and mounted their horses to head back to Minäs Tirith.   
  
When they got there, they got many odd looks from their guards and servants. After all, they were coming home from being out all day dripping with water, and their clothes buttoned clumsily. But they were required to mind their own business out of common respect.  
  
Finally, they were back in their bed with all the candles out and the curtains shut so tightly there was not even a hint of moonlight in the room.  
  
See now, wasn't that a good day, said Arwen sleepily.  
  
Yes it was. Thank you for that. I needed it.  
  
So did I, but your welcome. You really did need it. So how's your ankle?  
  
Truthfully, I've forgotten all about it.  
  
Arwen laughed a little, but she was tired and didn't have much energy for laughing, or for talking at that. So she and her husband curled up and fell asleep together. Happily together.


End file.
